<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise by uselesslavalamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134009">Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslavalamp/pseuds/uselesslavalamp'>uselesslavalamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Newt (Maze Runner) is a Dork, Nightmares, Other, Protective Minho, Protective Thomas, Protective mama noot, Recovery, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, sappy romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslavalamp/pseuds/uselesslavalamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't call it paradise without either of you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pieces of Thominewt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So I know there are already a ton of Newt lives fics out there, but I really love all the Maze Runner characters and wanted to try my hand at writing the happy ending they deserve. It's probably not super great, but I think I improved a lot while writing it, so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thomas awoke, it felt like he was underwater.</p><p>His body felt heavy, his vision was blurry, and there was a dull throb in his side.</p><p>For a second, he was confused. Where was he? What was happening? </p><p>And then the memories hit him like brick, cold fear washing over him as every horrifying detail came back. The city on fire. The discovery of the cure. Minho running to get the serum because-NEWT-</p><p>His eyes flew open and he shot up, crying out.</p><p>"NEWT-"</p><p>"I'm right here, you dumb shank! I'm right here!"</p><p>To his incredulity, Newt and Minho were sitting right next to him. He choked at the sight. </p><p>"Newt. Minho. You're both alive." His voice was strangled, and tears started leaking out of his eyes and dripping down off his face. </p><p>"Yeah," Newt started, shrugging with a Cheshire grin as though he hadn't just put Thomas through utter hell. "You can't get rid of me that eas-OOMF!"</p><p>Newt almost fell out of his chair as Thomas threw his arms around him and clutched at his jacket with a death grip, holding him so tight because he needed this to be real. He never wanted to let him go again.</p><p>"I'm alive. I'm okay, Tommy." His voice trembled a bit, thick with emotion. That nickname that Thomas hated before, oh how he cherished the sound of it now, rolling off Newt's tongue so perfectly, so naturally. He never though he'd here it again and how he wanted to hear it every day as long as he lived. </p><p>"They cured me with your blood, so I guess I'm immune now."</p><p>Thomas felt a relief like no other sweep over him.</p><p>"Good, I can't imagine making it alone. I couldn't call it paradise without either of you."

</p>
<p>They smiled at him, but then he met Minho's dark eyes, with deep shadows underneath them. He was a little to pale for Thomas' liking.</p><p>"Minho?" Thomas asks, tentatively, afraid. </p><p>"I'm okay-"-And was that ever hard to believe-"-WCKD may have had me for a year,-"</p><p>Guilt flashed across both Newt's and Thomas' features.</p><p> "-but they never managed to break me. You guys got me out just in time."</p><p>Thomas was dizzy with euphoria. He reached out to grip Minho's forearm, swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to get the words out.</p><p>"I'm so happy you guys are alive."</p><p>They just chuckle, but he can see the glimmer of wetness in their eyes to.</p><p>"Trust me, we are to, mate."</p><p>Slowly, he sat up properly with the help of Newt and Minho, still taking in the fact that they're alive. They did it. Honestly, he's so happy and relieved they're finally all together. Safe. So alive, with Newt's wheat golden hair falling into his his doe eyes, Minho's pale skin contrasted by the faint bloom of pink of in his cheeks. In a surge of affection, he felt like he could kiss both of them. </p><p>Wait, what? </p><p>Thomas shook his head to clear it, turning back to the pair.</p><p>"So we made it? All of us? Wait, where's Tere-"</p><p>He didn't even get to ask the full question because they just knew.</p><p>"I'm sorry, mate." Newt looked down, and Minho reached over to squeeze Thomas' shoulder, rubbing his back, but Thomas hardly registered the sensation amidst the sudden, crushing onslaught of grief. </p><p>His elation vanished at once and his lungs constricted as his throat tightened with anguish. He bowed his head and tried to breath, inhaling and then exhaling. Doing the breathing techniques Alby taught him so long ago in the maze to calm down from the nightmares. This felt like one of those.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tommy," Newt said from beside him.</p><p>He was, if you could believe it. Teresa had betrayed them, bloody hell, he and Minho had nearly died because of her. </p><p>But when it mattered she'd found the cure and saved Thomas. And for that he was grateful to her and hoped she was at peace now.</p><p>Thomas could hear the genuine pain in his voice. He knew the two hadn't ever really liked Teresa. They'd been distrustful of her since the beginning. But the way Newt clenched at the ripped fabric of his jeans, the way Minho clasped his hands together until you could see the whites of his knuckles. They were sorry for her death. </p><p>"She's in a better place now. Everything's going to be okay." </p><p>Thomas didn't know if he even believed that himself, and no doubt from the not-so-secret look Newt and Minho exchanged, they knew and didn't quite believe him either. But for now, they said nothing, and he was thankful for that. They'd been scarred, but in time things would get better, they had to.</p><p>Newt bit a split lip that was still healing, and Thomas found he desperately wanted to put his lips on those soft ruby ones, see if he could kiss the wound better. </p><p>"Well." Minho said finally, breaking the heavy silence. "Don't you want to come see paradise?"</p><p>Thomas met both their eyes, feeling hope well up within him at the very word. </p><p>They'd come so far, lost so many people, and they'd finally reached it. It almost didn't feel real.</p><p>"Of course. Like you even had to ask."</p><p>They smile back at him so preciously, each offering a hand that he takes as he swung his legs out of bed tentatively. They wobbled a bit, blood loss will do that to you, but then he intertwined his fingers with Newt's and Minho's.</p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>Together, they pushed the tent flaps aside and stepped into the golden sunlit afternoon. </p><p>.................................................................................................................................</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the people, all the strangers of the rebellion that he'd come to know as family smiled and waved as they passed him by. It filled him with a sense of belonging, a kind he hasn't felt since the glade. But the thing that really shocked him was the scenery of their new home. It was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Their new home really did look like paradise. They'd set up houses, mostly huts on the beach, which didn't go very far before it met the shoreline where the waves, glittering under the sunlight, kissed it. There were small hills covered in grassy mounds, and in the distance on either side of the beach lanky palm trees swayed atop tall, jagged cliffs, neighboring to mountains powdered with white. The sky was clear, with not a cloud in sight, just an endless blue expanse that stretches to the horizon. It took Thomas' breath away when he first saw it, and his mouth hung open a bit as he gaped.</p><p>Newt snorted from beside him as he reached out and with a forefinger pushed Thomas' jaw closed firmly. Thomas drew back, blushing.</p><p>"Yeah, reacted pretty much the same way when I first saw it-"

</p><p>"I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought I was still high on drugs." Minho chimed in, and Newt gave a wry smile, slapping him on the back before continuing.

</p><p>"-But just know, Thomas, that everything, this whole place, down to the smallest seashell, it's ours. We're finally done running." </p><p>Thomas shook his head, it was a little to much to process. It seemed a little scary. </p><p>But then Newt placed his hand on Thomas' hip and Minho flung one around Thomas' neck, pulling him close to both of them. His heart skipped a beat, and he was suddenly reminded that he wasn't alone. That they would take their first step into this new life, together.</p><p>.................................................................................................................................</p><p>They spent some time up there leaning on each other, perched on the sandy outcropping, just letting the breeze carry away their worries, before Newt suddenly stood up, groaning a little and shaking out his bad leg.</p><p>"Now, I don't know about you both, but I'm bloody hungry. Who wants some?" Newt turned to them both, hands on his hips in that sassy way that Thomas had come to learn meant it was best to just agree with him.</p><p>He let a smile crinkle the edges of his mouth.</p><p>"Sure, but I'm not really that-" </p><p>Just at that moment, Thomas' stomach chose to let out a loud rumble of betrayal that had Newt raising an eyebrow in silent judgement and Minho bursting out cackling.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Tommy boy. Whatever you say." Newt grinned cheekily as he made his way down the outcropping and up towards the main campfire, where rows of benches were already beginning to be filled up by the crowds of people attracted to scent of dinner.</p><p>"Come on, we better catch up. Frypan's cooking is probably the most popular thing you can get in paradise." Minho said, ruffling Thomas' hair playfully before Thomas managed to swat him away. But then Minho was grabbing Thomas' hand tightly, sending his heartbeat into a flurry of pounding beats, as he was pulled along. </p><p>Newt, for someone with a bad leg, moved surprisingly fast, and was already seated on one of the lower benches by the time they came. </p><p>Thomas took the seat next to him and Minho sat on Thomas' right. Just then he realized they were probably far closer than they needed to be, but he wasn't complaining. </p><p>Frypan emerged from the sea of people slowly filtering in for dinner, and instantly his face lit up as he spread his arms in welcome.</p><p>"Thomas! Good to see ya' awake man. How you holdin' up?"</p><p>"Good, hungry, though." He said a bit dryly as he stood to reciprocate the hug, turning his head and glaring at Newt next to him and just daring him to say something. Frypan continued, oblivious.</p><p>"Well, good. I got some seaweed soup cookin' here that's just begging to be eaten'. So how about it?"</p><p>Thomas could hardly put into word how much he missed Frypan's cooking, and most importantly, Frypan himself. </p><p>After all, he hadn't really seen anybody other than Newt and Minho since he woke up. So he just grasped his friend's hand in a firm handshake that he hoped conveyed just how happy he was that Frypan was here to. </p><p>He seemed to understand, without words, and slapped Thomas' shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>"Well, glad you and your boyfriends could make it to dinner." He said it so casually as he walked away, but that was Frypan for you.</p><p>Thomas coughed abruptly but before he could so much as get a word out to question what just happened, Newt started complaining, much to Minho's amusement, about his dire hunger and that if he didn't get food now, he might just turn into a crank. They heard a shout from Gally sitting in the bench above them saying 'too soon.' </p><p>Thomas was to busy sitting there, the word 'boyfriends' echoing inside his head to pay much attention.</p><p>............................................................................................................................</p><p>That night they chose to keep the tent flaps open. The sky was a milky array of stars and plants shining even from a million miles away, pinpricks of multicolored light dotting the black canvas and creating a gorgeous sight.</p><p>Thomas lay comfortable in his bed, the one he'd tried to sacrifice, but three minutes in the hammock had him stifling groans of pain while Newt and Minho stared at him with a deadpan 'we told you so' look that had him finally giving in. </p><p>Thomas dropped his right arm to let it rest on Newt's chest, who'd created a makeshift bed on the floor of the hut right next to Thomas. Minho was only a couple feet away, suspended in the hammock.</p><p>For a time no one spoke. Then Newt propped himself up on his elbows, sighing in wonder, amazement, and sorrow.</p><p>"I never thought I would see them."</p><p>"What?" Thomas was unsure what he meant, until he realized Newt was staring out into the night, and the way the stars reflected in his pupils created a galaxy in his eyes. </p><p>"The stars."</p><p>"Oh." Minho was shifting in his hammock to face Newt and Thomas, and he had an indescribable expression of agony painted across his face. </p><p>He must know he means.</p><p>"Every night I would look up at the sky from the glade. Never saw anything. Just darkness."</p><p>Now they all knew the reason for that was likely because the lights from WCKD's extensive facility made it too bright out to see stars, but that was now just another thing WCKD had taken from them.</p><p>"I still hoped, though. That I would see them one day. That we would escape and I would learn the names of all the constellations. Show them to you all. And in the beginning that hope, it was strong. Alby and the others, they had this insanely powerful kind of belief that made it easy to follow them, made it easy to think we could really make it. But after a while . . "</p><p>Newt clenched his eyes shut, exhaling forcefully as he tried to drive away the nightmarish images flitting through his mind.</p><p>"But the longer I was there, the more convinced I was we were never finding a way out."</p><p>A million times Thomas had felt like giving up, but he knew Newt and Minho had to have had it so much worse. They'd been in the maze for years before he even came along, had to have lost hope a thousand times. He wished he could have been there for them, and he blamed himself, however irrational it was, for not always being there.</p><p>"It was when I tried to die that I truly believed I would never see the stars."</p><p>Minho and Newt froze.</p><p>"I thought I was going to succeed, but then you made sure I didn't, didn't you, Minho? You picked up the pieces of me that were broken. No matter how long it took, no matter how painful. You saved me." It wasn't a question, but Minho answered, softly, anyway.</p><p>"Yeah. I did." Minho was shaking ever so slightly, and Thomas wanted to take him in his arms. All of the emotions flashing across his face told Thomas his mind was catapulting him back to the dark times where he had to have enough hope for the both of them. </p><p>Once again, Thomas wished he could erase their trauma, but he couldn't. </p><p>Now, they could only help each other try to heal.</p><p>"I just wanted to say thank you. You taught me I needed to fight to survive. I wouldn't have kept fighting to live, to reach paradise, without you."</p><p>"I know. Because if you'd succeeded that day I would have given up. I wouldn't want paradise if you weren't in it."</p><p>It came out so strained, and Minho was obviously fighting back tears. The last time Newt thanked him he'd been on the brink of death. But he was thanking him for so much more now. He was thanking him for holding on, for never giving in when WCKD had him, and never letting go, even when it seemed impossible they would make it out of that burning city alive.</p><p>"Me to." Newt agreed.</p><p>"Me either." Thomas said at the same time. None of them could imagine a life worth living without each other. He was oddly comforted to know they felt the same.</p><p>"Thomas. . . I wanted to thank you to. When you first came to the maze, I thought you were crazy, stupid, and going to get yourself killed-"</p><p>Thomas and Minho let faint grins show despite watery eyes.</p><p>"-But you were brave, and you led us to freedom. You never abandoned us. Even when I doubted you, even when I almost turned into a crank. When I kept losing it then, and I felt so helpless because one minute you were the most important people to me in the whole world and the next I could hardly recognize you . . . I held on because of you both. Because I bloody knew you would never give up hope, never turn your backs on me, so I couldn't turn my back on either of you."</p><p>"We're glad you didn't." Thomas swallowed thickly. If Newt had died, he truly didn't know what he would have done with himself. Or what Minho would have done. But one thing was for sure, they never would have been the same.</p><p>It would have been like losing a half of their souls.</p><p>"But it was hard. It was so hard. Not to lose myself."</p><p>"I know." And Minho did. In all the time that WCKD had him, drugged and running simulations, he'd felt like he was so lost. Like he was losing bits and pieces of himself at every turn.</p><p>But the memory of Newt and Thomas had been his light, guiding him in the dark. It was that memory that fueled his spirit, never let him stop fighting back.</p><p>"We did it though. We really made it, despite everything. And now we're here. In paradise." Newt chuckled disbelievingly, all though the starlight shining on his face was illuminating the tears still shining wet and fresh on his pale cheeks.</p><p>This time Thomas gave into instinct. He reached down and with his thumb pad gently brushed them away, his fingertip lingering to caress Newt's cheekbones and his smooth skin before pulling back.</p><p>"I am never letting you guys go again." Thomas said, in a low, breathy voice, like he was afraid just saying it would jinx them and the universe would find find some way to do just that to spite him.</p><p>"Don't worry, Tommy. What did I say? You're not getting rid of me that easily." </p><p>"Or me" said Minho. "Someone has to make sure you don't go running off to do something stupid again first chance you get."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"I said what I said." Minho said, and though it helped lighten the atmosphere, they were all still drying their tears, trying to recover. </p><p>"Can-can we stay up a little longer?" Newt's voice came, hesitant, smaller than Thomas had ever heard it.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Thomas had no qualms about that, he was not in a hurry to greet the tragic images that would resurface the second he fell asleep. He guessed that was why Newt wanted to stay awake, to stay with them a little longer before facing the nightmares.</p><p>"Yeah. Ok." And though Minho was plainly tired, normally immaculate black hair mussed cutely, and dark eyes wary, he would stay awake for them as long as they wanted.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>..........................................................................................................................</p><p>It was the next morning, the dawn of new day, which presented them with their next big challenge. The shades of pink and pale light of the early morning, cast from the rising sun touched the distant mountain peaks as the ocean spray rushed up to devour the shoreline. Right in front of it, a few feet from the main campfire and where everyone sat to gather, was the stone. </p><p>Not a single one of them had felt ready the night before, but now they did.</p><p>With a solemn air, they quietly approached it.</p><p>"Ben's here. So is Winston. And the others." </p><p>Newt walked back to the campfire, before returning with the chisel.</p><p>"I'll do Alby."</p><p>"I'll do Jeff, and Zart." Minho took up the chisel.</p><p>"I'll do Chuck and Teresa," Thomas said, taking out Chucks sculpture, turning it over carefully in his hands. It was time to put them all to rest, let them find peace.</p><p>And so they set to work, and by the time they were done Thomas' hands were freezing from the chill ocean air, and his fingers ached. No doubt Newt's and Minho's did as well from the way they clenched and unclenched their fingers. But it was done.</p><p>Thomas stepped back, and felt a hand rubbing his spine, warm and comforting. Newt.</p><p>Another hand came up to rest on the nape of his neck. Minho.</p><p>He looked at all the names on the stone, almost too many to count. He wished he knew them all, and made a vow then to learn them. Thomas wanted to know the name of every person who died so that he could be here, standing with the people he loved most on either side of him.</p><p>"Thomas, do you still have the necklace I gave you?" Newt suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yeah." He'd felt it, cool and smooth against his skin under his shirt. </p><p>"I think I'll have it back, mate."</p><p>Thomas wouldn't deny he was curious. But the circumstances under which Newt had given it to him were dire to say the least, so it was probably appropriate he should have it back now that he wasn't at death's door. Thomas pulled it off his neck, holding it out. </p><p>Newt took it, and then to Thomas' profound surprise he bent back, aimed, and chucked it far into the ocean. Neither he nor Minho decided to ask what that was about, and they didn't even really have the chance because as soon as he'd done it, Newt turned straight around to head back to camp, like he knew the other two would follow without question. They did. </p><p>...................................................................................................................................</p><p>It was late that night when a sharp cry of anguish pierced through Thomas' deep slumber and caused him to scramble awake.</p><p>For a second, he just rubbed his eyes blearily, confused at what was going on, but then he saw it.</p><p>Right below him, Newt was moaning in pain. His golden curls were plastered to his forehead by sweat, and his skin was flushed an angry red. His chest was heaving up and down as he gasped for breath.</p><p>"T-thomas-"</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>At Newt's agonized plea, he came fully awake, protective instincts kicking in as he reached down, bringing a hand to the other's sweat-coated forehead. Thomas hissed, immediately flinching and pulling back. Newt had a fever.</p><p>Thomas sprung into action, almost falling off his bed and tripping over his covers as he stumbled across to Minho's hammock, shaking him awake.</p><p>"Minho, come on, Newt's sick. Like, really fucking sick."</p><p>Minho's eyes shot open in alarm and darted around before landing on Newt, trembling on the floor from the fever.</p><p>"Fuck, Newt."</p><p>"Can you go grab some wet rags and pills from the med tent? I don't want to leave him alone."</p><p>Even though Minho's expression twisted up at the part where he needed to leave, he agreed. </p><p>"Y-yeah. Ok."</p><p>He was up and running off into the darkness before Thomas could blink, and he ran his hands through his hair as he turned back to Newt.</p><p>"Newt, I'm here, it's oka-"</p><p>"No!" Newt shouted, the invisible torment too much.

It's a cry of guttural pain, one that shakes Thomas to his core. </p><p>"Kill me please! Please! I don't want to become a monster please! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" </p><p>Thomas reeled back like he'd been slapped.

</p>
<p>Newt was clearly hallucinating and not thinking straight, but the vision hurt him as much as the real thing and so it hurt Thomas to just as much. </p><p>He still cripples in the face of the horrible memory, Newt laying there, the black veins creeping up his face, his gorgeous brown eyes slowly becoming consumed by blackness so they're no longer bright and energetic, but are a soulless void. It's a haunting image, one he sees whenever he closes his eyes, and he's sure it will forever.</p><p>Newt whimpered again, his face screwed up in agony. His eyes were pleading, begging for something Thomas couldn't give.</p><p>"Please, Tommy, please . . . "</p><p>Thomas folded in on himself like he'd just been stabbed, and mustered the energy to take Newt's delicate hand, which trembled in his iron grip. He let's his other hand come up to rest on Newt's burning forehead as he tenderly traced his hairline and begged him to realize he wasn't alone.</p><p>"Newt, you're going to be okay. I'm right here. I'm right here. You're not a monster. You fought the flare and you won. Now you're here with me. And I'm never letting you go."</p><p>"T-Tommy?"</p><p>"Y-yeah Newt I-m ri-right here." He choked, stroking the edges of Newt's ear, entangling his fingers in those wild golden strands and trying to ground them both.</p><p>Newt's body released it's tension, and he seemed to relax under Thomas' soothing ministrations, content knowing Thomas was there with him.</p><p>"Thomas?" He croaked, voice raw and barely above a whisper.</p><p>Thomas leaned in close, so close he could feel the heat of Newt's breath blowing on his face.</p><p>"Yeah? Newt whatever you need, I'm right by your side. You're gonna be okay."</p><p>"Please . . . Promise me you'll reach paradise. Please."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Please." There was an urgency in his voice like he was dying, and it shattered Thomas' heart. </p><p>"Okay, I will."</p><p>"A-and Tommy?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Know that-that I-"</p><p>Newt inhaled deeply, coughing and Thomas cradled him tenderly, hanging on to his every word because it felt like Newt was about to die all over again.</p><p>"I-love you."</p><p>Time stopped. Thomas felt all the breath in his lungs disappear. </p><p>Newt's eyes slipped closed, and while it was clear he'd just fallen unconscious, Thomas was to busy drowning in a sea of emotions. Namely confusion, happiness, fear, and love. </p><p>Minho chose that opportune moment to re-enter the tent, where he skidded across the floorboards, falling to his knees beside Newt and dropping some rags in Thomas' hands while quickly taking out a bundle from his pant pocket, opening it to reveal several multi-colored pills. He saw Newt unconscious and cursed.</p><p>"Sorry, Newt."</p><p>He shook him, none to gently, and Newt's eyes flitted open as he moaned in discomfort.</p><p>"Here, Thomas, help me get him to swallow."</p><p>Thomas just sat there, absorbing Newt's confession. Wet rag soaking his hands.</p><p>"Thomas? Hey, Thomas! Snap out of it man!"</p><p>Thomas shook his head, returning to reality to see Minho looking at him, brows furrowed in worry and confusion.</p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>"Help me get him to swallow. The meds will bring down his fever."</p><p>Thomas moved as fast as he could, setting the rag aside and gingerly gripping Newt's jaw to hold it open even as he struggled beneath them. He nearly kicked Thomas before they managed to administer the drugs to him. Thankfully they acted fast, putting him in a deep sleep while his fever receded. </p><p>Thomas scooped him up, protectively cradling him in his arms, then carefully lowered him on the actual proper bed. He folded and laid the rag atop Newt's forehead, stepping aside as Minho brought out one of the extra pillows and fluffed it before placing it under Newt's head. </p><p>As one last adjustment Minho pulled up the covers to Newt's chin. He brought his fingers up to brush the soft halo of golden curls back, peeling off a corner of the rag and feeling his temperature. </p><p>Thankfully the medicine was fast acting, and already he wasn't scorching to touch anymore. </p><p>Maybe Minho kept his hand on Newt's forehead a little longer than strictly necessary, but if so Thomas didn't notice.</p><p>"Phew." Minho slumped back, sighing and rubbing his tired eyes.</p><p>"He's gonna be okay?" Thomas asked as his nervous eyes flickered back and forth between Minho and Newt.</p><p>"I think so." Minho let out a shaky laugh.</p><p>"Actually Aris was walking around and he saw me running. Asked me what was going on, so I told him about Newt. He showed me which medications would work best to bring down his fever, put him to sleep, all that. Apparently he's pretty familiar with them and he's been helping the medjacks every now and then when they need some extra hands."</p><p>"Oh." Thomas knew Aris had settled into their new home well, but he confessed he'd neglected to ask him what he was doing nowadays. </p><p>"Wait, why was Aris awake?" </p><p>"I don't know. I didn't ask him, but I think he's got that right to privacy." </p><p>Thomas found himself agreeing. Everyone had dealt with the events of late in their own way, and maybe this was Aris' way of doing just that.</p><p>"Any who, we should definitely keep and eye on Newt just in case, but his fever should go down fairly soon. It's probably just a 24 hour fever."</p><p>Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his hand across his mouth, and trying not to show how much Newt's words had shaken him. </p><p>Minho meanwhile moved the mat Newt had originally been sleeping on out of the way behind him, so that he could sit back and lean against Newt's bed. He reached one arm behind him to take Newt's, intertwining their fingers. He stroked Newt's knuckles, frowning ever so slightly at the dry skin, before he glanced to Thomas. He must have noticed something up with him, because with his free hand he tugged the edge of Thomas' shirt so he had to sit down with him also. </p><p>"You alright? You didn't catch it to, right?"</p><p>"No, no. I'm good."</p><p>But truthfully he almost did feel sick. His body felt heavy, weighed down by injuries and weary muscles. He felt himself sway a little bit, but tried to snap himself out of it. </p><p>For a while the two lapsed into silence, and Thomas kept himself focused on monitoring Newt and watching to ensure he wasn't about to take a turn for the worse.</p><p>Soon enough though, his vision blurred and he found himself jolting awake.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Thomas' head whipped around. Minho was coming up and patting the space right beside him.</p><p>Thomas gratefully scooched over the few inches, and the two leaned on each other. It was a nice way to share warmth. To stay awake. But Minho sensed Thomas' inner worrying.</p><p>"He's actually gonna be okay, you know?"</p><p>Thomas tilted his head to meet Minho's eyes, filled with humor and empathy. He knew Thomas too well, and it was true. He had the tendency to worry over everyone he cared about even if he couldn't do anything to help, it was just his nature. But given everything that had happened he wasn't surprised Thomas was especially on edge now.</p><p>"I know." Thomas sighed, trying to believe the reassurances as best he could.</p>

<p>It's just, to see him like this so soon after . . ." Those words. When Newt was begging him. 

</p>
<p>Please Tommy, please . . . </p>

<p> . . they ricocheted like bullets in his brain. He winced.</p><p>"Yeah. I get it." Minho sighed.</p><p>To distract himself, and calm himself, Thomas played with the hem of Minho's shirt, and since he was sitting so close to him, he could see his collarbones, sharp and defined through the thin fabric. He wished he could trace his fingers across Minho's broad chest, and abruptly, his entire train of thought stopped. </p><p>He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to face this right now. He was still trying to sort out his feelings after Newt's impromptu 'I love you' which had him freaking out a little bit every time the words came back to him. </p><p>"Thomas," Minho spoke up, interrupting his bumbling train of thought.</p><p>"I'm to sore from this shucking floor to fall asleep, and you need some rest, so I'll watch Newt while you sleep. A bullet wound isn't going to heal if you're depriving yourself of rest."</p><p>Thomas found himself about to protest, but then just gave in and nodded his head once he realized he had no good reason to say no. </p><p>Reluctantly, he drew away from Minho's half embrace, missing the warmth and coziness the second he left it.</p><p>He clambered onto the mat Newt had been using for his makeshift floor-bed, but he found himself hesitating. He turned back to Minho, who wore a questioning gaze.</p><p>"Can I sleep with you?"</p><p>"Er-Thomas, that mat is not going to fit both of us-"</p><p>"-No, I mean, here."</p><p>Thomas returned to Minho, sitting down and sidling back up to him. Tentatively, he slowly let his head down to rest on Minho's shoulder.</p><p>Minho didn't say anything, just brought a hand up to curl around Thomas' waist, and he found it was tentative as well, almost like Minho was shy.</p><p>"It's nice. Comfier than a mat, actually."</p><p>Minho hummed, amused, and began slowly tracing circles with his thumb into Thomas' hip, almost as if he wasn't even thinking about it, and Thomas must have swallowed butterflies because they were fluttering around incessantly in his stomach.</p><p>"How have you been holding up, by the way?" Thomas mumbled sleepily.</p><p>"What?" Came Minho's bewildered answer.</p><p>"You were a prisoner of WCKD for a year. I know you don't need the reminder obviously but . . " Thomas made some vague gestures. Half awake, with his hair sticking in every direction, it was kind of cute.</p><p>"With everything happening since we got back . . . Case in point." He pointed to Newt. </p><p>"Just . . . how are you?"</p><p>Minho sucked in his cheeks, not quite sure how to answer that.</p><p>"I'm-I'm okay."</p><p>Thomas choked on his spit, and Minho had to slap his back before he glanced up at Minho with an almost comically incredulous expression that made Minho snort. Okay, that had been a bit to unbelievable even for him, he'll admit.</p><p>"Not okay. But, none of us really are. We just need time, and that's what's going to fix us."</p><p>Thomas settled back to his previous position, and Minho resumed his patterning of Thomas' skin. He wished Thomas' shirt wasn't in the way, so he could explore that smooth expanse in it's entirety. It wasn't the first time he'd had thought's like these.</p><p>He flushed at his own desires, and when Thomas made a questioning noise he shushed him, mentally berating himself. Both of his friends had enough on their plate without him adding another messy crush onto it. (Never mind the one he had one Newt.) </p><p>He exhaled, and let his eyes fall on the boy in question, His lips parted in relief upon seeing he was still slumbering peacefully.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night like that, curled up together, and when morning came they didn't bother to move. They were going to stay together a while longer yet.</p><p>.............................................................................................................................</p><p>Minho ended up staying up pretty much the whole night, changing the rag on Newt's forehead every once in a while and checking his temperature. Thomas' ultimate fate was that he fell asleep somewhere around midnight drooling on Minho's shoulder, which he thought he'd find disgusting but was actually oddly endearing.</p><p>He got dressed at dawn, scooping Thomas up into his arms and then kneeling to lay him on the mat. For a second he just watched Newt and Thomas sleep, every rise and fall of their chests, and took a moment to cherish that that they were here with him.</p><p>Brenda and Frypan were some of the other early risers, and he greeted them at the main campfire, collecting breakfast and exchanging some pleasantries before returning to the tent.</p><p>"Okay, breakfast time."</p><p>"Wha . . . Is' morning?" </p><p>"Yep." Minho placed the breakfast tray on the table in their tent, and watched with some pity (but mostly delight at the early morning entertainment) as Thomas tried to wake himself up in vain. </p><p>"It's to shucking early for the morning. Kindly tell the sun to go back to sleep, please Minho."</p><p>Minho stopped poking at his food while it cooled, a steaming platter of eggs, and made a disapproving sound.</p><p>"How's Newt, he better?" Thomas asked, reluctantly pushing off the covers to wobble to his feet, and Minho chuckled, offering a forkful of eggs to feed Thomas to which he did so gratefully.</p><p>"He's doing much better already. Whatever is in that medicine is powerful stuff. Want to see if he's up for some breakfast?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Thomas moved back to the bed, and crouched beside it, but then froze. In a rush, everything from the night before came back to him. Including the world changing words 'I love you' Newt had decided to tell him while he was barely conscious and hallucinating. He didn't know how long he could put off addressing that, seeing as Newt likely wouldn't remember, but all he knew was that he had to just wait and find a right time. If there ever was such a thing as a 'right time.'</p><p>Sighing regretfully, Thomas ever so gently nudged Newt's shoulder. </p><p>A part of him didn't want to wake Newt up. He was adorable asleep, his fluffy hair skewed, his pale cheeks tinted rose pink, his dry lips appearing so soft Thomas wished he could reach out and brush them with his thumb. But it wasn't time for his complicated feelings, it was time for breakfast.</p><p>"C'mon, Newt. Hey, baby, c'mon, wake up." He more whispered the baby part, because really it just slipped out.</p><p>"Ughhhhhhh. Whaaat . . . nooooo . . . " Came the agonized reply.

</p>
<p>Thomas pouted sympathetically. "I know, you're probably still super tired and not feeling the best, but nooty you need to eat. C'mon, try, for me?"</p><p>Newt didn't budge for a second, only cracking one eye open to stare at Thomas' shining puppy dog eyes and accompanying expression. He groaned.</p><p>"Whatever. Fine. Alright. But I'm not doing it cause of whatever that face is, I'm doing it for Minho cause he's sane enough to know how bloody stupid you look."</p><p>Minho coughed, spewing egg bits everywhere as he chortled.</p><p>"Nice one. And you do look kind of stupid, Thomas. No offense."</p><p>Thomas just stood with a mildly hurt expression on his face and a hand on his chest as Newt got up, blanket serving as a cloak, to shuffle weakly over to the table. Minho helped him sit down, keeping a hand on his back to massage his spine as he began hand feeding him eggs like he'd done Thomas, who was still offended.</p><p>"You wound me. I can't believe both of you have teamed up against me. This is unfair, you know."</p><p>The other two rolled their eyes at his theatrics, and Thomas scoffed.</p><p>"Nooty, really, you're this tired and yet you have the energy to roll you're eyes at me?" </p><p>Newt grimaced at the return of the nickname, but Thomas could tell he secretly loved it.</p><p>"Yes. And I always will." </p><p>"I'm hurt."</p><p>"Awww, poor baby," Minho joked, beckoning him over while simultaneously wiping Newt's face with a napkin. Thomas almost cracked up at how scandalized he looked at being treated like a child. Minho was realistically the only person who could get away with doing something like that.</p><p>"C'mere. Let's get you both fed. And then we'll swing by the med tent, check you out Newt. But after that, Thomas I want you to take him back here, I have to work with Gally, fix some broken equipment up on the east side of camp."</p><p>"Mmkay."</p><p>"Alright, now that that's settled, Newt, come on, please, just try one more bite?" Minho wiggled the fork enticingly.</p><p>Newt huffed, opening his mouth to protest but promptly had his mouth stuffed with a forkful of eggs.</p><p>.........................................................................................................................</p><p>Thomas didn't think he'd ever experienced such a hot day, not even in the glade. His sweaty shirt was glued to his skin, and the prickling heat sapped his energy levels until he really just felt like lying in bed all day.</p><p>And he very well could, no one was jumping to ask the guy with a bullet wound to help out any way. </p><p>He couldn't stay with Minho, he was working with Gally. They hardly needed him underfoot.</p><p>Newt had gotten checked out, and it seemed a speedy recovery was imminent, but that it was advised he should still get some more rest, so he gleefully kicked Thomas out of their tent, saying he needed peace and quiet and Thomas was well aware he was none of that. </p><p>So with nothing else to do he wandered out onto the beach and spent the better part of the day splashing around in the shallows, stepping across the shifting, prickling, grainy floor of sand beneath his feet, tiptoeing to avoid the many rocks and sharp multicolored seashells. </p><p>He sometimes meandered to a little bit farther out, to where he could take his feet up and pump his legs to stay afloat, bobbing along with the gentle ocean currents. </p><p>It was nice, to take a break. Have some time to at last sort out his feelings, search for clarity in the midst of everything. </p><p>To feel the refreshing coolness of the water as it lapped at his middle, the droplets frigid on his skin, the balmy rays of the sun, which sparkled on the water, so brightly it almost hurt his eyes. </p><p>To turn his face up to the sky, squint at the blinding sun and the way it's light touched every inch of the vast horizon. It made everything, especially him, seem so small.</p><p>It made everything about his feelings easier, clearer, to understand. How he felt wasn't such a profound mystery anymore.</p><p>He knew that from that second they'd rescued Minho, he'd never wanted to let him go again. </p><p>He knew from the second he'd thought Newt had been lost to the darkness inside, he'd lost himself. </p><p>He knew that he could twirl Newt's gilded curls around fingers for eternity, and hold Minho's rough, calloused hand in his own forever.</p><p>He knew then he loved them both. </p><p>He loved Newt, and he loved Minho. </p><p>It was freeing, to at last acknowledge what he'd known deep inside to be true. It was like opening the door of his cage and glimpsing the beautiful world outside. But it left so many more questions, and true freedom was just beyond his reach.</p><p>He loved them, but what now?</p><p>Newt had confessed, but that had been when he was hallucinating, suffering from a high fever. Had he really meant what he said? And as for Minho, how did he know he felt the same way? Did Newt and Minho even like each other that way? What if they didn't? Or what if neither of them actually liked him?</p><p>He clung to himself, suddenly unsure. </p><p>But he also knew, that he definitely needed to tell them. Whatever happened, at some point, he needed to let them know how he really felt.</p><p>Knowing he might chicken out, he knew 'some point' had to be sooner, rather than later.</p><p>At somewhere around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, when the sun had traveled to a lower point in the sky and the waves were dark, churning masses, he'd just come up from trying to see how long he could hold his breath. When he breached the surface, gasping and throwing back his dripping hair slicked to the back of his head, he caught sight of Newt and Minho on land by the central campfire. </p><p>They just appeared to be talking. Minho seemed to be searching for something, and Thomas bet it had something to do with whatever equipment Gally was helping him fix up. </p><p>Even from here Thomas could tell Newt had probably just woken up from a long recovery nap, his messy hair and frazzled demeanor were easy to spot since he was normally so composed. </p><p>Thomas quirked his lips, and brought his arms up to wave them wildly, shouting to get their attention. </p><p>Both Newt and Minho turned, glimpsing him even from this distance, but playfully ignored him. Thomas spluttered in indignation, and yet excitement and anticipation welled up within him. He clapped his hands together above his head and dove into the blue, ready to go back to the people who were his home.</p><p>.......................................................................................................................</p><p>The rest of the evening passed by quickly. There was a hearty feast, a celebration of the survivors victory and at last coming home to Paradise. Frypan did some of his best work, whipping up a meal tasty and filling enough that by the time everyone was finished, Brenda was belching with satisfaction and Gally was fighting Aris for the meager scraps left. Thomas, Minho, and Newt, of course sat together, all the while Minho fussed over Newt's messy bed-hair while everyone wisely chose not to tease or comment. Once everyone was finished they left one by one and departed to their tents. The trio however stayed and watched the glorious sunset. 
</p>
<p>It was magical, and no one spoke, as if afraid to break the timid spell cast upon them. </p><p>Rich fiery orange and crimson hues seeped into rose tinted shades of pink. For once the seagulls overhead had ceased their squabble, and only the beach sounds remained.</p><p>At last, the sun dipped below the horizon, disappearing and taking with it the last vestiges of light. Night descended in the form of a velvet cover, smooth and dark, except for the brilliant stars that were like holes in the void fabric.</p><p>The campfire was still burning bright in front of the boys where they sat on the benches, staring into the crackling fire and listening to the crickets play their music. Thomas wasn't sure when, but over the course of the evening a palatable tension had grown between them.</p><p>Eventually, Thomas decided it was time. Whatever the repercussions, whatever came of it, it was time.</p><p>"I love you guys." He blurted it out, suddenly, and all at once the spell was broken. A cold fear washed over him, and it felt like he'd just dunked himself in ocean water again.</p><p>"U-uh, okay, um, we really care about you to-" Minho started, dense as a brick for once, but was taken aback when Thomas smacked his forehead in frustration. </p><p>"No I-"</p><p>"You mean you like us back, to, right? That you want to kiss us?" Newt interrupted, a knowing gleam in his eye. He knew. He knew about Thomas' crush. And from the way he was eyeing Thomas like he was his whole universe had him realizing that, no shit, Newt felt the same way. It was both a frightening prospect and a fantastic one, because Thomas had never nodded his head so fast.</p><p>"Ye-Yes! Exactly! I-" He buried his face in his hands, embarrassed all of a sudden. He'd never felt this nervous about something before, or at least not quite this way. "-I like both of you. A lot. And, um, I would actually really like to ki-"</p><p>"Then bloody kiss me already." </p><p>Thomas' head was yanked out of his lap by two hands gripping either side of his jaw, pulling him forward so the kindling warmth in his stomach that heated up every time he was around Newt and Minho exploded into a blazing inferno, lighting up fireworks behind his eyes as they fluttered closed to relish the feeling of those tender chapped lips against his own, the sharing of saliva that somehow made it all seem more raw. He blindly reached out and cupped Newt's soft cheek, letting the euphoria high rushing through his veins completely as Newt moaned hotly into their kiss. It was music to his ears.</p><p>When they pulled apart from their sloppy, passionate make out, Saliva was still dripping onto the bench between them.</p><p>Newt was a wreck, but a perfect one, and Thomas thought nothing could ruin the moment. But then it was there, the horrible thing from his nightmares, and it was right here, in the place where it didn't belong. </p><p>Newt, except it wasn't Newt, black goo bubbled up from his throat, and his lips weren't a dawn-tinted pink but pure black. Thomas stopped breathing, but then a voice was calling him back to reality.</p><p>"Thomas! Thomas, I'm right here."</p><p>For a split second you couldn't hear anything but their heavy breathing and the whoosh of the fire. And then Thomas was kissing him, hard and deep. It grounded him, and the monster faded from the forefront of his mind.</p><p>When they came up for air, they heard a shy cough.</p><p>They each pivoted their heads towards Minho, who honestly looked like a deer caught in headlights, yet Thomas spotted the redness of his cheeks and the small tent in his pants that told them both their little display turned him on.</p><p>"That." He said at last. "Was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Now, Thomas beat me to confessing but-"</p><p>"Minho?" Newt smacked his swollen lips.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Shut up and kiss us, you bloody shank. Right now." His tone refuted any questioning.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>He crawled over and placed a firm hand on Thomas' chest, bringing the other around to the back of his head and roughly tangle his fingers in his hair as their lips met. Whereas kissing Newt felt like a fire being ignited, to Thomas kissing Minho felt like standing on the edge of a cliff, falling forward and experiencing the pure rush of joy and ecstasy that came with the freedom of the fall. He felt weightless, and Minho abruptly used his teeth to tug on Thomas' bottom lip, flooding him with elation and stealing every ounce of oxygen from his lungs.</p><p>"Hey, hey, before you get carried away, Minho, come here. It's my turn now." His voice had a playfully authoritative undertone, and it was really shucking hot.</p><p>Thomas loved the way Minho laughed into their kiss before pulling away and turning his attention on Newt, who had his arms crossed, with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Forget I was still here, Minho?" He asked, sassy as only Newt could be.</p><p>"Oh no, how could I forget you? You're a spitfire, and I love you for it."</p><p>Newt tried not to show it, but the way he bit his lip said it all, he was head over heels in love with this man. When Minho approached him though, he reached out to take both his hands. A different look came into his eye.</p><p>"Minho, you know you're never getting away from us again, right?"</p><p>The firelight flickered dangerously in his fierce brown eyes, just daring WCKD to lay a hand on his boyfriend again.</p><p>"Yeah," he chuckled. "And I don't want to."</p><p>Within seconds after that Newt was straddling Minho and against the light of the fire and the darkness beyond. They became a beautiful shadow play, a tale of love and vigor, passion and pleasure under a sea of stars. Thomas found himself watching with wide eyes, his mouth gaping.</p><p>"We-ll. Aren't y-you going t-to join us?" Minho gasped, before diving back into to their frenzied make out. </p><p>Thomas didn't even hesitate a second, jumping in until soon they were a heated mess of hot moving bodies, flushed skin on skin, and dripping saliva.</p><p>Everything faded away, and in that moment Thomas was the happiest he'd ever been. </p><p>....................................................................................................................</p><p>Thomas awoke to his head Minho's lap, and propped himself up on his shoulder so he could twist around and see Minho being supported by the bench. Newt was draped across his stomach and looking beautifully blissed out, with puffy, swollen lips, all red and abused. He reached out a finger and poked his bottom lip, smiling at Newt's protesting mumble before he stilled again.</p><p>Thomas laid back, stretching his hand up behind him to appreciate Minho's toned thighs by giving them squeeze through his jeans, before dropping it. He exhaled, riding the afterglow and basking in the heated pool of emotions swirling around inside. </p><p>They'd each come a long way, endured trauma just to get to this point, where he could kiss his boyfriends under the stars, where they could stop fighting and have a chance to recover with each other. It was going to be a long time before any of them were fine, but love is a powerful thing that can heal the deepest scars. </p><p>Right now, Thomas was indeed surrounded by love. </p><p>At last, he'd found Paradise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave comments/kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>